Gracie Goose
Gracelyn "Gracie" Goose is a 2015 all-around character. She is part of The Goose Girl ''as the next princess. She is classified as a Royal in the destiny conflict, although she secretly became a Rebel for the sake of one of her best friends, Maiden Falsebride. Cheerful and loving, Gracie is generally someone you want to be around. Read her diary here. This page belongs to RoybelGirl. Please ''do not edit without her permission. Portrayers In English, Gracie is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald, as her voice is somewhat similar to C.A. Cupid's. Character Personality A complete sweetheart, the first thing that comes to mind when you're around Gracie is a young child, although she's nearly old enough to drive in reality. She was throne-schooled by her mother for most of her childhood; protected from the evils of the world, so to say. Although Gracie sometimes misses spending her days at home with her parents and younger sister, she does adore every day spent at her prestigious and beautiful high school. Gracie is a true social butterfly. Making friends is something that comes easily to her, and she's at her happiest around others. She also seems to generally perform better when doing so with a group. Always smiling and encouraging, it's no surprise that others enjoy being with Gracie just as much as Gracie loves being with them. Because of this Gracie has a hard time understanding the struggle many people have when it comes to befriending others, although she does try to be sympathetic. Gracie's outer shell is what people tend to be most attracted to: the kind, lovable, and light-hearted girl in magenta. But in all honesty, deep inside Gracie isn't all rainbows and sunshine. Sometimes she only laughs and smiles to hide the secret dilemma she faces. She worries constantly about her destiny. She receives a happily ever after, but at the the cost of her best friend's life. Gracie personally thinks that a happily ever after is nowhere near worth the price, but there's always the issue of family loyalty, something Gracie also cares about. Gracie, to put it bluntly, hates her story. She doesn't mind that she'll have to work as a goose girl (she loves geese), or that her unknown prince will almost marry another. It's that Maiden will have to betray her and die for her crimes in the end. She is an incredibly loyal friend. Her strong loyalty to friends first developed with her best friend, Maiden. Becoming BFFs with the future enemy of your story isn't always easy, but Gracie and Maiden made it work. Gracie will do anything for the sake of her good friends, making her a very dependable person. She doesn't realize how easily a friend could turn on her and use her fierce allegiance to them against her, which puts her in a risky position. But, as stated before, Gracie is oblivious to this possibly in such a way that she wouldn't ever, ever consider it. Gracie is, in all honesty, rather naïve. Some even go as far as to call her vague. Although much of it is to blame on the fact that her mother kept her homeschooled and secluded until high school, one would think that after her first year she would have grown more aware of what's normal for high schoolers at EAH. Some assume that Gracie is faking it, and that she wants to keep a little-girl image, but this is not true. Gracie has always been happy with her life as it is at the moment (other than destiny, of course) and hasn't had much reason to throw herself into modern-day culture. She is blissfully unaware of all of this, and it can be assumed that it will be that way for quite a while. Gracie is not perfect. She tends to make quick judgments and she jumps to conclusions without thinking them through. She can be vain and she disproves of any sort of criticism towards herself, even if it is good and necessary criticism. She has a hard time admitting that she wrong about any subject, especially in her strong points; like photography and horse riding. Gracie is also a control freak; She enjoys having a strategy and knowing that nothing can mess it up. If there is a chance of her strategy being changed by someone else, she will act very fidgety and annoyed about the subject. Gracie is usually somewhat uncomfortable around servants because of her story. She prefers doing any kind of work herself, having a somewhat suspicious fear of servants betraying her, as her mother's waiting-maid did in her story. Gracie knows that this little phobia is truly ridiculous, but she likes to point out people have been afraid of much stranger things without any true reason for it. Gracie is very secretive about her secret alignment, almost to the point of being overly so. Often when the subject of destiny, especially when discussing status in it, comes up, Gracie will quickly try to steer the conversation in another direction. When she finds herself about to talk about her opinion on destiny, she will usually abruptly cut herself off and, once again, change the subject. Gracie was never taught to swim at home; so when she was pushed into her cousin's pool at the age of twelve she had to be rescued. The experience was very traumatic for Gracie, and she developed a small case of aquaphoebia. She has generally avoided anything to do with swimming since. She often becomes very flustered around large bodies of water, and her normally rosy cheeks will go slightly pale. Gracie tends to do things absent-mindedly, such as playing with the strands of her hair or running her hand along the edge of the table. This is usually something that happens when she is engaged in small talk and she doesn't have anything to do with her hands. She will also occasionally say things without realizing it, something that usually comes out of being bored. When she does, the words are usually soft spoken and hard to comprehend. She is also very imaginative, coming up with suggestions on things that no one else would ever think of. When in the situation of being without anything to do for a long period of time she will settle back into her own world of fantasy. However, she can be so willing to rely merely on her spurts of her imagination that she will often act idealistically. This will sometimes make more practical people very frustrated with her, and she never understands why, sometimes getting a little haughty about it herself. Appearance Gracie is a reasonably attractive girl, though many have resigned simply to calling her "adorable" and "cute". With her heart shaped face and fair peach skin scattered with an overdose freckles on her cheeks and shoulders it's no wonder she has a look that seems a lot younger than she truly is. Her rosy cheeks and innocent smile boost this look even more so. Her eyes are a very soft light gray, and her eyelashes are usually complimented with a touch of mascara and a small amount of neutral colored eyeshadow. Unlike her mother, who has hair like shining gold, Gracie's hair is naturally a very pale silver in color with slightly darker gray and a few magenta streaks. She usually wears her hair half up and half down with side bangs in a swept style. Her hair is wavy to the point where it always looks messy, no matter how much she brushes it. In the summer after her freedom year in high school, Gracie got braces. She likes having them magenta colored, although she'll sometimes change them for a special holiday. (Such as green and red for Christmas.) Interests Gracie's favorite hobby is horseback riding. She was taught at a very young age by her mother to ride horseback because of the fact that she would have to ride a horse in her story. Queen Goseline did because it was simply a requirement for her daughter's destiny and nothing more, but Gracie quickly fell in love with the sport and insisted upon more lessons every day. Eventually Queen Goseline had to hire a professional because Gracie's talents had soon acceded her own. Gracie loves everything about horses and riding them, and she usually goes out riding every day. She has participated in multiple horse riding competitions and done well in them. She also enjoys photography. Since her art skills are somewhat minimal, Gracie sees photography as her personal way of artful expression. She does occasionally take photos for the school paper, though none of her photos have yet made the front page. Yet. Gracie mostly does photography as a hobby, and her favorite things to photograph are horses, nature, and other things she simply finds "pretty." Playing volleyball is her second favorite sport behind horseback riding. She plays for the school time and likes to bump and set the ball to herself whenever she finds herself bored. Her skills at the sport are relatively good, and her favorite position is setter. Since Gracie is somewhat short, she sometimes finds it hard to hit the ball whenever the opportunity comes. She'll try to get herself in a position to set or bump the ball if possible. She also loves listening to music, heavily consisting of the country genre with the occasional exception of the acappella group Potion-tonix. Gracie is the only one in her family who really likes country music, so she's always happy to discover someone who shares the liking. She's usually wearing a pair of earbuds in the process of doing her homework, and she'll usually play some sort of soothing music on low volume when she turns in for the night. Powerful Qualities Gentle Gracie is listed as gentle because of the way she treats those in despair: she speaks softly and is ready to listen. When someone is feeling upset she is never harsh with them, as she knows that only makes it worse. Optimistic Gracie is incredibly optimistic, almost always looking on the brighter side of things and smiling all the time. It's simply a part of who she is, and it is indeed one of her most powerful traits. Naïve Gracie does seem to lack an understanding of some of the norms in her school, which has caused her to be labeled as naïve. In a way, she really is. Backstory TBA Fairy Tale Main Article: The Goose Girl Parallels * The princess was betrayed by her waiting maid, and Gracie doesn't enjoy hiring servants of any sort. * The princess loses her charm in a river, and this is when the waiting maid takes advantage of her; Gracie is aquaphoebic. * Conrad was attracted to the princess' hair when she was trying to comb it, and wished to steal it. The same thing occurs whenever Gracie tries to brush her hair when anyone is watching. Relationships Family King Odel Goose Gracie does loves her father, though growing close to him has proved difficult. Odel is usually to busy with his duties as king to spend to much time with his silver-haired daughter, yet he always seems to have time for Gracie's younger sister. This is mostly in Gracie's head, but it has caused her to slowly grow more and more jealous of her little sister, who gets to stay home and bond with Odel while Gracie is away at school. In truth, Odel probably would spend more time with Gracie if it wasn't for the fact that summer is the busiest time of the year in the kingdom. Queen Goseline Goose Gracie adores her mother. She and Goseline will often ride horseback with one another, a loved pass-time between them. Gracie's middle name came from her mother. Sometimes Gracie feels uncomfortable talking with her mother because Goseline loves to talk about Gracie's future destiny and happily ever after, a sensitive subject for Gracie. One of the reason Gracie's fear of servants blossomed is because Goseline has never hired a waiting-maid ever since the events of her previously fulfilled story. Marigold Goose Marigold is Gracie's six-year-old sister. Gracie is protective of Mari, as she calls her, but at times babysitting her can prove to be tedious. Mari is spoiled and somewhat annoying, but Gracie loves her all the same. Mari seems to be the only person Gracie doesn't mind being stern with, much to Mari's distress. Friends Gracie's passion and loyalty towards her friends is definitely one to be admired. She cares for all of her friends deeply. Gracie is a very affectionate person, and this can especially seen with very friends. The closer the friend, the more affection they receive. Gracie most often expresses her love towards others physically, and she can often be seen hugging her friends and even giving an occasional kiss on the cheek. She is in no way being romantic; she's just being a sweetie pie who adores her friends. Fay Fairer Gracie enjoys hanging out with Fay, and she has been teaching her how to ride horseback. She is one of the few people Gracie has told about her secret status as a Rebel. The two get along well with one another, and they often share a lot of giggles when they are in the same place. Maiden Falsebride Gracie is very, very close with with Maiden Falsebride, the daughter of the maid who made Gracie's mother her servant and tried to steal her prince. Gracie is currently torn between being a Royal or Rebel, feeling a sense of duty to her story, but she does not wish for Maiden to die the awful death destined says she must. She is especially loyal to Maiden, and she will become furious when she catches anyone bullying her best friend. Sophie Schwan Gracie is friends with Sophie, and enjoys spending time with her, as they share quiet, humble, and hardworking personalities. They also seem to share a love of fowl, Sophie liking swans and Gracie liking geese. Charmaine Lexwington Min is another one of Gracie's good friends. Despite Min's bold, confident, and cocky attitude that is very different from Gracie's, the two girls get along well and are very nice to one another. Angeline Patchwork TBA Altruistic Charming TBA Pets Fair Mane Gracie has an enchanted horse that can talk named Fair Mane that she loves dearly. He is creamy white in color with ginger colored speckles dotting his body and a snow white mane. He will be the next Falada in Gracie's story. The two frequently ride together at least once a day, preferably in the morning. Gracie likes to talk to her horse about her accomplishments and her troubles; as the horse, although sarcastic, is easy to talk to. Klienetta In animal calling, a young goose came to Gracie. Gracie named her Kleinetta. Kleinetta has feathers the color of clouds on a sunny day- white with gray accents. Her beak and feet are a light orange and her eyes are a sparkling black. Klienetta is a rather troublesome goose and is constantly getting Gracie into trouble. Romance Gracie never had much interest in romance ever since her childhood, knowing that destiny would take care of it. This opinion has recently changed due to her secret Rebel status, and although she hates to admit it, she has become quite the romantic and is eager to discover true love. All she needs is someone with a heart of gold who is willing to love her for who she is. Enemies Despite her gentle personality, Gracie has gained an enemy. Although it really can't be described as rivalry; more so as two girls who strongly dislike one another's presence. Gari Sweetspice Gracie can not stand Gari Sweetspice. Their rivalry began when Gracie found Gari making fun of Maiden's hair. After meeting Gari again in Hocas Latte, her dislike towards Gari was confirmed. Gracie describes Gari as mean, annoying, petty, and very coy. Gracie is not known for ever being sarcastic, but she often finds this not to be true whenever she is around Gari. Outfits School Life Class-ic Schedule Throneroom with Maid Marian 1st Period: Princessology 2nd Period: Environmental Magic 3rd Period: Kingdom Management 4th Period: Crownculous 5th Period: Beast Training and Care 6th Period: Baking Class-ic Throneroom with Maid Marian Dorm Room Although in the beginning of the school year Gracie didn't have much to dress her room with, as the days went by she started decorating, customizing, and making it more and more comfortable for herself. Gracie's side of the room is on the right, which was fine with her considering there was a window looking out to the east. She loves seeing the rising sun on school mornings. Her bed is placed horizontally on the wall with the east-facing window, so all she has to do in the morning to look outside is turn her head to the left (as the end of the bed is facing the wall with the door). She has several fluffy white and magenta pillows, her favorite being the white one with silver feather motifs on it. She usually ends up throwing all the pillows but this on the floor when she actually goes to bed. Her silk sheets are also white, though they are covered by her magenta comforter. The comforter is very warm and, well, comfortable. It's also sprinkled with a soft white feather design. Finally, her bed is graced with a simple little white canopy. Sitting next to her bed is a nightstand with a couple of drawers. On top of this is where she sets her alarm clock, purse (which is home to her MirrorPhone, camera, and several other important things), and usually one or two books. Her desk is facing her bed and right next to the door. The desk is wicker with a few convenient drawers and a matching wicker chair with a soft magenta cushion. Her desk is cluttered mostly with a few notebooks and pencils. Her laptop is can always be found on her desk, and when it isn't just sitting there it's kept on the bottom drawer. A cute little lamp also sits on the left side of it. Over the desk hangs a mirror, as it also doubles as a vanity. Her hair supplies and makeup is kept in the right middle drawer (she doesn't have much makeup, but her amount of hair things is a different story). The top drawers are well she actually keeps things for writing, schoolwork, etc. At the foot of her bed is a trunk where she keeps her skirts, jeans, and other pants. The rest of her clothes (shirts, dresses, and shoes), are kept in a closet. This closet is also where her jewelry box is kept. Her walls are covered with plain light magenta wallpaper, and her floor is light colored hardwood covered with several round rugs in the colors of white and silver. Scattered throughout the walls are several pictures, framed and unframed, of friends and family. Gracie just loves looking at the faces of people she cares for, and it overall just makes her feel more at home. Trivia * Her birthday is March 18, making her a Pisces. ** Pisces are known for being imaginative, compassionate, selfless, unwordly, and sympathetic. However, they also tend to have the flaws of being secretive, vague, easily led, and idealists, all of which can describe Gracie at certain times. * Her very favorite food and flavor is raspberries, and she especially loves to eat them with practically any sort dessert she may. She also has a particular liking for pies. ** She once had a raspberry pie, and she swore it was the best thing she had ever eaten in her entire life. Give her a raspberry pie for whatever reason and she will love you forever. * Her first name is actually Gracelyn, although she prefers Gracie. * Her middle name is "Goseline," a pun on the the word "gosling" and the name "Madeline." This makes her initials GGG... * Her favorite music group is Potion-tonix. * She enjoys posting pictures of Fair Mane on her princetagram and Mirror Blog. ** Gracie's usual username on social media is little-miss-goosegirl. ** She often uses an extensive amount of emojis, no matter what the specific social media/app/etc. may be. * Gracie carries a small camera in her purse. * Her Thronecoming heirloom gift was a white scarf with three drops of blood for her to use in her story. Gracie is a little grossed out by it and keeps it buried in her closet. * The magenta streaks in her hair are not natural, although the lighter silver ones are. * Gracie wears braces because she had a common overbite and her lower front teeth were slightly crooked. If all goes well, she will wear them for two years before they are taken off. * She is currently taking German classes for the learning of a language. She wants to take at least two years of language classes for the sake of the college requirement. She chose German mostly because her mother insisted, Germany being the origin of The Goose Girl. Though she does try her best, learning German has proved to be a very difficult feat for her. * She's the type to talk with animals as if they're real people. This was a trait she had even before Fair Mane was born. Quotes Gallery Gracie Goose.jpeg|The first art I've ever done of Gracie. GracieGoose.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg|Gracie Goose's Getting Fairest outfit. GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg|Old Thronecoming design. BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg|...and a somewhat better drawing of her old Thronecoming design. GracieGooseFanArt.png|Art done by the amazing Rudino.raagas~ GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg|Her Through the Woods. GracieGooseDigitalArtXD.png|Bleh... old digital artwork I made. 3a395.png|Gracie in an alternate outfit by the incredible Strrawberry Cupcake Kitten!! <3 GracieGoose Fanart.jpg|''Adorable'' chibi art of Gracie by Gummy! Gracie Valentines Gift.png|By Tay~ It's so beautiful I love it so much. GracieGoose-Gift.jpeg|Gracie's Date Night created and drawn by Ms. Marvel. Gracie by KiwiPopsicle.png|An amazingly cute drawing of Gracie by KiwiPopsicle, commissioned by Zena. (Thank you!) Gracie.jpeg|Gracie with her braces. Drawn by moi~! (Her hair turned out too dark, argh.) Gracie Goose School Spirit.jpeg|Gracie's School Spirit outfit. Gracie Book Party.jpeg|Gracie's Book Party Outfit Gracie Enchanted Picnic.jpeg|Gracie's Enchanted Picnic Outfit Gracie Hat-tastic Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Hat-tastic Tea Party Sketch Gracie Sugar Coated Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Sugar Coated Sketch. Gracie Fairest on Ice Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Fairest on Ice Sketch. Tangles.jpeg|Gracie trying to brush her tangled hair in the morning. GracieCarnivalDoodle.jpeg|A doodle of Gracie's outfit from Patches carnival line. <3 Gracie Thronecoming Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Thronecoming Sketch GracieW2Sketch.jpeg|Wave 2 Sketch GracieEPSketch.jpeg|Epic Winter Sketch GracieAppearanceUpdate.jpeg|The first drawing of her slightly updated appearance. Book Buddies.jpeg|Gracie and her friend Angie~ Braciegracie.png|Bracie Gracie! Thank you so much, Patches! This is the epitome of gorgeous. ;u; GracieSUtrade.jpg|Gracie's Spring Unsprung, drawn and designed by Patches! GracieSketches.jpeg requeust.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:The Goose Girl Category:Bel's OCs Category:Characters of the Month